1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air mattresses and more particularly pertains to a new articulated air mattress for maneuvering bed-ridden patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air mattresses is known in the prior art. More specifically, air mattresses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,604; U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,599; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,468; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,599; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,519; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,057.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new articulated air mattress. The inventive device includes a base portion. The base portion has a top wall, a bottom wall, and a peripheral side wall. At least one lifting member comprises a top surface, and a bottom surface. A perimeter wall is integrally coupled to and extends between the top and bottom surfaces. The lifting member is generally wedge-shaped such that the bottom surface and the top surface each have a first edge positioned generally adjacent to each other and a second edge spaced from each other. The first edges define a proximal edge and the second edges defined a distal edge. The lifting member is comprises of a flexible and air impervious material. The lifting member has an opening therein adapted for receiving and expelling air. The opening is adapted to be selectively opened and closed. The proximal edge is hingedly coupled to the top wall. Wherein the lifting member is inflated such that a top surface of the lifting member is in an angular relationship with the base portion.
In these respects, the articulated air mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maneuvering bed-ridden patients.